


Red

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For ukraine_girl.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> For ukraine_girl.

Sirius moved the lamp carefully. He screwed the cap onto the ink bottle and dabbed up the spilled ink from the tip of the quill with a spare corner of parchment. Remus's scarlet scarf caught his robes for a second, but Sirius unwound it, making sure not to wake Remus.

He paused to run one fingertip through Remus's hair. He moved the rolls of parchment as best he could from under Remus's folded arms, head pillowed on them, breathing deeply.

Sirius stopped, and looked at him for a moment; black robes, red scarf slipping down his shoulders, parchment scattered. He looked more peaceful than he had since exams had started. (Since revision _for_ the exams had started.)

Sirius kissed his hair and whispered, "It'll all be over tomorrow, Moony," and tiptoed out.


End file.
